Tell Me Goodbye
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Fanfict HaeHyuk spesial ultah author,hehe v Sad romance,angts Review ne


**Title:**Tell Me Goodbye

**Main Cast : **

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

**Slight pair** **:** Donghae **X **Sunye

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Hurt,Sad, Romance, Chara death, Songfict

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan ortu dan cerita milik author.

**Warning :** YAOI, OOC, Chara death, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Note : **Songfict dari '**Tell Me Goodbye**' yang dinyanyikan oleh **Big Bang**. Sesuai janji author,yang milih YAOI di FF author yang **Call Me BEAutiful****.** Ini dia gantinya! Ini hanya Fanfict yang datang dari perasaan author saat ini.

Dan ini adalah FF Spesial Ulangtahun ke-16 author pada tanggal 5 Oktober ,hehe ^^v

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

_**Letting you go... (can somebody...)  
Letting you go... (please somebody...)  
No I got this, yeah  
**_

_**Tell Me Goodbye**_

_Han Eunkyo present_

**_Steady thinkin' 'bout this thing called love  
It got me shaken up  
(Please tell me there's a way)  
And it got my head just spinnin' round round round round  
(Please tell me there's a way)  
Don't wanna take a fall  
It's best that I break it all  
It's gonna be better for you to move on  
(Please tell me there's a way)  
And my heart be breakin' breakin'  
All apart remakin' makin'  
How can I recover it all  
_**

(Author POV)

"Kita putus saja ne. Mulai sekarang kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Tegas seorang namja tampan berambut brunette kepada seorang namja cantik berambut hitam dihadapannya.

"Mwo? Waeyo? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" tanya namja cantik itu bertubi-tubi.

"Ani. Ya pokoknya aku mau kita putus,itu saja." Jawab namja brunette santai.

"Jaebalyo Hae-ya. Katakan kesalahanku. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu." Bujuk Eunhyuk –nama namja berambut hitam- pada –mantan- namjachingunya sambil menangis.

"Ehm...Aku capek. Aku ingin istirahat di kamarku. Permisi." Pamit Donghae –namja berambut brunette- tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang –mantan- namjachingu.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terduduk sambil menangis sepeninggal mantan namjachingunya.

"Hiks... Wae? Jaebal." Racaunya tidak jelas seiring dengan derasnya air yang jatuh dari mata indahnya.

_**Girl I swear kimi no koto wo ichibyou demo  
Kanashimasenai yakusoku  
Mamoru tame ni wa mo moukoreshika  
Erabu michi wa nai kara**_

_**Baby aishiteru dake kizutsuketeshimau  
And I've got nothing, nothing to say  
Uhuuuh~~**_

_Girl i swear i won't even for a second  
cause you any pain  
in order to protect you  
there's already no other way_

_Baby our love itself brings us pain  
and i got nothing, nothing to say_

(Donghae POV)

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan langsung memasuki kamarku yang gelap.

Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Hyukkie chagi.

Maaf karena aku harus memutuskan hubungan yang telah kita bina empat tahun ini.

Tapi percayalah, sesungguhnya aku tidak ada niat ingin menyakitimu.

Sedikitpun aku tidak berniat menyakitimu.

Sedikitpun aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka,apalagi karena aku.

Aku melakukan ini secara terpaksa,chagi.

Jika aku tidak memutuskanmu dan tetap mempertahankanmu, kau bisa celaka.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Ini semua untuk melindungimu Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye  
Dakishimeta te wo  
Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye  
Hanasou  
Boku wo wasureru koto ni jiyuu ni naru nara Baby  
Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye  
**_

_Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
those hands that embraced me  
tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
seem to be letting go  
if forgetting me will give you freedom baby  
tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
_

(Eunhyuk POV)

Aku menghapus airmataku sendiri menggunakan tanganku dengan kasar.

Baiklah Lee Donghae.

Jika berpisah denganku membuatmu bahagia dan bebas.

Aku rela melepaskanmu.

Goodbye Lee Donghae.

Goodbye my fish prince.

Goodbye my only love.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Girl you know kimi ga egao naku shiteku hodo  
Boku wa jibun mo semeru yo  
Nego semeru kotoba mo hikari sae mo  
Nanimokamo miushinau  
Baby kono kuchibiru ga hanareta shunkanni  
I'll never find better, better than you**_

_Girl you know when you lose your smile  
i will place the blame on myself  
those words, and even the light  
i will lose sight of everything else  
Baby the moment our lips part this time  
i'll never find better, better than you_

(Donghae POV)

Sudah dua minggu sejak hari dimana aku memutuskan hubungan kami.

Selama dua minggu ini pula Hyukkie terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Namja yang dulu sangat ceria, selalu memperlihatkan gummy smilenya kepada semua orang, namja yang hyperactive.

Kemana perginya Lee Hyukjae yang dulu?

Lihatlah ia!

Ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan gummysmilenya lagi.

Jangankan tersenyum lebar,senyum tipispun aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

Aku memang namja terbodoh. Aku berengsek. Aku keterlaluan. Aku...

Ah, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan sejahat apa aku ini.

Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Seperti sekarang, Super Junior sedang mempersiapkan goodbye stage untuk lagu SPY.

Hyukkie sedang merenung sambil mendengarkan lagu yang ia putar melalui earphone-nya.

Dan aku duduk cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

"Oppa~"

Aish yeojya ini lagi.

"Hm?" gumamku sambil mengambil I-PAD ku dan pura-pura sibuk dengan itu agar ia berhenti menggangguku. Namun seperti biasa,sepertinya cara ini tidak berhasil.

"Oppa dengarkan aku~" rengeknya manja.

"Aish! Ige mwoya, Sunye-sshi?" balasku 'sabar' sambil menatapnya.

"Nah,begitukan lebih baik. Kau masih ingat,bukan? Yah,tentang perjanjian kita. 'Kalau kau ingin Eunhyuk-oppa selamat kau harus membalas cintaku padamu.' Arrachi?" Terangnya sambil menyeringai.

"Mwo? Bukankah perjanjian kita hanya 'Jika aku memutuskan Hyukkie,maka kau tidak akan menyentuh Hyukkie sedikitpun'. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Kau belum puas juga?" tanyaku sedikit menaikkan nada bicaraku.

Kulihat Hyukkie memandang aku dan Sunye dengan tatapan mata yang membuat hatiku sakit.

Lalu ia berjalan keluar. Maafkan aku chagi.

"Tidak semudah itu oppa chagi." Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya SOK imut.

Aku menoleh menjadi menatap yeojya ini.

"Terserahmu saja Sunye-sshi. Dasar yeojya gila." Ujarku sambil meninggalkannya. Aku sudah SANGAT MUAK dengan leader Wonder Girls itu.

Kulihat ia hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberut –yang aku yakin hanya tipuan- dengan bibir pout dan pipi yang digembungkan. Haha sok kyeopta sekali. Hyukkie JAUH lebih imut dari kau,kau tahu?

Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku terus berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**And it's so, so  
Sad it just ain't happenin'  
Wish it could be better  
Sorry to be scrappin'  
But I just can't let ya  
Be less than happy  
How sad would that be  
I couldn't live with myself seein' you lackin'  
The things you deserve  
Baby you be superb  
Best believe that it hurts  
Deeply, that's word  
I feel the achin' through my body  
It just takes a big ol' part of me  
To be lettin' you go  
I wish it weren't so...  
**_

(Eunhyuk POV)

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku terduduk dan menangis.

Sebutlah aku cengeng.

No problem,that's right.

Aku tidak bisa Donghae.

Melihatmu dengan Sunye ataupun namja dan yeojya lain membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku lebih baik mati daripada hidup tanpamu.

Mungkin ini adalah tindakan tergila yang pernah aku lakukan. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi Lee Donghae.

_Syat(?)_

Aku menyayat pergelangan tangan kananku dengan pisau yang sengaja kubawa dari dorm tadi.

"Akh." Rasanya sakit sekali. Begitu banyak darah yang keluar.

Tapi asal kau tahu, rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dalam hatiku.

"Hyuk? Hyukkie?"

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku.

Dapat kulihat Donghae tercengang melihat darah yang terus mengalir deras dari pergelangan tanganku.

"D...Donghae." aku memasang senyum terbaikku padanya.

"Hyukkie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae panik sambil merobek sedikit baju yang ia kenakan lalu melilitkannya pada lenganku.

"Sudahlah. Jangan selamatkan aku. Pergilah! Sunye mungkin sedang mencarimu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang kau katakan chagi? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini." Ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat tubuhku perlahan.

"Bertahanlah chagi. Kita akan ke rumah sakit secepatnya." Titahnya sambil berlari dengan aku berada digendongannya.

"Aku mohon Lee Donghae. Biarkan aku mati." Pintaku padanya.

Kulihat ia tidak memperdulikan ucapanku dan terus berlari.

Akh. Darah ini keluar terlalu deras.

Terlalu banyak darahku terbuang.

Aku rasa hidupku tidak lama lagi.

"Hae." Panggilku setelah kami sampai di mobilnya.

"Ne chagi?" tanyanya sambil bersiap untuk mengemudi.

Yah,saat ini dia sudah bisa mengendarai mobil. Aku yang mengajarinya sampai bisa.

Teringat dikepalaku memori betapa gembiranya Donghae saat ia berhasil mengendarai mobil dengan benar.

Ah, andai saat itu terulang kembali.

"Sa...rang...hae. Jeong...mal...wa...yeong...won...hi" ungkapku dengan sisa nafas yang kupunya.

"Nado Hyukkie chagi. Nado saranghae yeongwonhi." Balasnya sambil menatap mataku dalam.

"Walaupun...aku pergi...dari sisimu...tapi...aku ...berada dihatimu...selamanya..." aku memperlihatkan gummysmileku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan chagi? Kau akan selamat. Kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya." Terlihat jelas wajah sedih dan khawatir Donghae. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat,meyerah membawaku kerumah sakit. Mungkin ia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Ini adalah perpisahan kami.

Aku menatap wajahnya intens,seakan merekam lekuk wajahnya di memoriku sebelum aku meninggalkannya.

"Ani...Lee Donghae...Goodbye..." aku menutup mataku perlahan. Goodbye Lee Donghae.

...

"Hyuk? Hyukkie? Chagi ireona! Ireona! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon chagi. Ireona...AAAAAKKHHH."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kimi no koe setsunaku fade away... away-ay-ay-ay  
Kaze ni kakikesareteyuku stay... stay-ay-ay-ay  
Kore ijou wa I can't take it, sono namida don't cry for me  
Kimi no tame never look back again-a-a-a-ain... Ohh  
**_

_Your voice, pained and fading away, away... Erased completely by the wind, stay, stay...  
All these things, i can't take it, those tears, don't cry for me  
for your sake i'll never look back again_

(Author POV)  
Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang berdoa di sebuah makam.

Makam orang yang paling dicintainya setelah keluarganya.

Makam orang yang selalu menjadi pengisi hatinya.

Takkan terganti walau ia menemukan namja yang lebih cantik, imut, manis, ataupun lebih uke daripada Hyukkie-nya.

Namja itu berdiri,ternyata ia telah selesai berdoa.

"Hyukkie chagi,aku pergi dulu ya. Nanti sore aku akan kembali lagi kesini."

Yah,itulah yang setiap hari dilakukan seorang Lee Donghae.

Setelah kepergian Lee Hyukjae-nya,ia memutuskan vakum dari kegiatannya di Super Junior.

Dan yang dilakukannya adalah rutin mengunjungi namjanya tiga kali dalam sehari.

"Goodbye Lee Hyukjae." Pamit Donghae sambil berjalan meninggalkan makam Eunhyuk.

Tanpa terasa setitik airmata mengalir di mata indah seorang Lee Donghae.

"Saranghae Hyukkie chagi..."

_**Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye  
Dakishimeta te wo  
Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye  
Hanasou  
Soba ni iru koto dake ga yasashisa janai to Baby  
Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
Tell me goodbye**_

_Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
those hands that embraced me  
tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
seem to be letting go  
merely being by my side is not kindness baby  
tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye  
tell me goodbye_

**The End**

**Owari**

**End Of The Story, But Not For HaeHyuk's Love**

Eottoe?

Ini FF Spesial Birthday author.

Mian karena sad ending. Author lebih bisa bikin sad ending daripada happy ending.

Aish,pasti jelek ya?_ #ngumpet dibelakang Zelo_

Tapi mohon beri sedikit uang untuk makan~ #plak!

Maksudnya mohon beri tanggapan lewat review / komentar.

Kritik dan tanggapan sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon **dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.**

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow 180 ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author**__**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**__**.**_

Author minta kado ya _#plak!_

#abaikan


End file.
